I Have Lived 1000 Years
by Lauren4
Summary: Time never lets you forget. Or maybe it does, in Lindsey McDonalds's case. He lives in the present, the here and now and nothing has ever made him consider other times in his life, or even other lives. That is, until someone from Lindsey's *past* comes ba


  
Title: I Have Lived 1000 Years  
Author: Lauren (athena56@bolt.com)  
Feedback: If the PTB are willing...and I know they are.  
Distribution: Too Precious for Hell... You want it? It's yours. Just lemme know   
Spoilers: Takes place during "Blood Money"  
Pairing: Lindsey/female character  
Rating: PG-13 to R  
Disclaimer: Joss Wheadon and many others own the characters of BtVS   
(lucky bastards). But Katrina, Rachael, and a few minor characters belong   
to me and only me! Ha ha ha ha !  
Summary: Someone from Lindsey's *past* comes back, to reclaim the lost love  
they both shared. But this girl has to be careful, because Lindsey is not the only   
one looking for her.  
Status: INCOMPLETE  
Length: As of now, there are 16 parts, plus the Preface but you never know...  
my muse might pay me a last minute visit.   
  
++++++++++++++++  
The streets of L.A had been quiet for several hours now. The only sound  
was the soft buzzing of the streetlights, illuminating the wet street,  
making them shine like silver. In the distance, a few screaming wheels   
could be heard; cars driven by late night partygoers, driving to their   
late night destinations.   
  
The silence of the night was interrupted was interrupted by the fast   
clicking of heels clicking against the pavement. A young woman   
appeared behind one of the many allies that cluttered the City of   
Angels. She was only about 19 or 20 by visual assessment, with long   
raven black hair that flowed across her back. She wasn't a runaway by   
appearance. Her clothes, although not new, appeared to be of a much   
nicer quality compared to others in her situation and she seemed to   
have been well taken care of at some point in her life. She wore a   
pair pleather pants that fit close to her legs and a black sleeveless   
shirt, adorned with a large pink rose. A black leather jacket covered   
her bare shoulders. Her skin was that of a pale brown chocolate of   
Lebanese or Indian decent.   
  
But right now, personal hygiene was not on this girl's mind. Her usual   
straight hair started to frizz from the heat of the night and small   
beads of sweat appeared on her brow. Her eyes spoke of someone who was   
frightened. Running from something that even she wouldn't be able to   
control.   
  
Screeching of tires echoed across the empty streets. A fierce   
screaming of a fast and possibly expensive car. The girl spun her head   
around to see the car coming down the road and ducked into the ally   
she had appeared from before the headlight hit her body. The car   
continued past her and turned a near by corner.  
  
The girl bolted from her spot, running wildly down the road in the   
opposite direction. She had to find someplace to stay, to hide from   
them before they caught her. Anything would be suitable. A hotel, a   
club. She ran a little further taking a sharp right corner. Or a teen   
shelter. The seemly ordinary building stood sandwiched between some   
taller, much more elaborate looking ones, as least as far as modern-day  
buildings went. Despite the late hour, the lights still gleamed from   
the barred windows and the occasional rowdy news could be heard. A   
refuge, an oasis was found. She could stay here. They'd never find   
her there, whoever they were.   
  
She ran to the door and banged her fists on the door, yelling and   
pounding until the sides of her hand grew red and sore. "Let me in!   
Please! Please!!"  
  
Several locks behind the big metal door started to click, signaling   
that they were being unlocked. "Hey, hey. Calm down." Anne Steele,   
manager of the East Hills Teen Center stood at the door. Her motherly   
instincts got the best of her as she took the girl's crimson colored   
hands. The girl's heavy breathing slowed down a bit, but the pounding   
of her hear against her ribcage refused to cease. "Now," Anne   
continued. "What's the matter?"  
  
"Please," The girl pleaded, her voice panic-stricken and desperate.   
"You have to let me inside."  
  
Anne twisted her lips as she studied the girl. She had never seen her   
before. She was used to seeing new teens every now and then but not at   
this time at night. The new ones usually came in droves of 3 or 4 but   
this one was by herself. "Sorry, Hun. The place is all full tonight.   
We're stuffed to capacity."  
  
"No, please. You have to let me in. I know I'm late and I'm sorry.   
But I have to get in there." She leaned over to Anne, almost placing   
her chin on her shoulder. "They're after me." She whispered into Anne's  
ear.  
  
"Who?" Anne was to hearing that people were after them. Usually, the   
kids ran to escape from the cops or drug dealers that owned the   
streets. But she was different. She was genuianly afraid and she   
didn't fit the profile of the type that usually came to stay there.   
"Who's after you?"  
  
The girl shrugged. "But I don't want to find out." More screeching of   
wheels could be heard a few blocks away. 'They're coming again.'   
"Please," her voice was trembling and she on the verge of tears. "Let   
me stay here. Please."  
  
Anne knew she couldn't turn her away. She could never manage to turn   
any of the kids away. "Alright." Anne placed a comforting arm on the   
girl's shoulder. "Come inside." The girl didn't need to be asked twice   
and bolted behind Anne and crouched behind the door, until it was fully  
closed. Anne locked all the previous locks from before and led the   
girl into the large recreation room area. The room was littered with   
teenagers, all different but united by the fact that they had no other   
place to go. All stared at the mysterious midnight stranger who had   
entered their *home* at such a late hour. Anne led the girl through   
the crowded floor, stepping over teenagers as they walked past. They   
moved to an empty spot, next to couch. A young black teenager, about   
16 years old, was leaning against the couch reading one of the old   
outdated magazines that were strewn about on the coffee table on her right.   
  
"Rachael, is someone here?" Anne asked.  
  
"Huh?" Rachael looked up from her magazine. "Oh, no. No one's here."  
  
Anne looked at the young girl. She stood there, biting her bottom lip and   
looking around the facility. "Got lucky. This was one of the last spots."   
Anne motioned for the girl to sit down. "Have a good night." Anne walked   
to the center of the room amid the teenagers playing board games or using   
the mini basketball set. "Alright, everyone!" Anne shouted. "Lights out   
in 10 minutes!" A very audible came from almost of the people in the room.   
"I don't want to hear it! My shelter, my rules. Put away the games,   
the books, whatever and get ready for bed." Many didn't argue. They quickly   
started to clean up and put away whatever they had taken out, like obedient   
6 year olds, not wanting to upset *mommy*. Never bite the hand that feeds   
you.  
  
"You probably guess was already, but name is Rachael." She held out her hand   
as a greeting to her new bedmate. An extremely peppy individual, and a smile   
that beamed when she talked. She would have made a great cheerleader if she had  
gone to high school. "What's yours?"  
  
"Katrina." The girl answered, also returning the friendly gesture of smiling   
and shaking hands. Rachael offered some of her blanket to Katrina who gratefully  
accepted.  
  
"Did you just get here? I've never seen you around here before." Rachael's   
curiosity getting the best of her.  
  
"Yeah. I just in town yesterday."  
  
"Where are you from?"  
  
Katrina shrugged, adjusting the blanket so it draped over most of her legs.   
"All over. I don't really have a place where I'm from."  
  
"Orphan?" Katrina nodded. "Me too. A lot of the kids here are. Some just   
wanted to get away from their homes." Rachael studied the building. It was   
the first time in a long time that she herself had studied the place where   
she spent almost every night. "It's not bad here. Anne's great and the kids   
are okay. You just have to be careful of some of them."  
  
An awkward silence followed as the two girls tried to make themselves comfortable.  
"Lights out!" Anne called from behind them. The large fluorescent lights began to   
turn off two by two, until the pale light disappeared. "Good night, everyone."   
Many called back, also wishing Anne a good night.   
  
Rachael turned to Katrina, who started to nestle herself into a comfortable.   
"Hey, Katrina?"  
  
"Hmmm?" Katrina muttered through closed eyes.  
  
"If you don't mind me asking, why did you come to L.A.?"   
  
Katrina's eyes popped open, staring into Rachael's soulful blue ones. She   
smiled and sat up, propping herself against the tan, thread bare couch. "I'm   
here to find an old friend."  



End file.
